


Стрёмная комната

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creepy, Don't copy to another site, Doujinshi, Gen, Haunted Houses, Missing Scene, Suicidal Thoughts, The Bad Place, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: Разрешение автора на перевод и публикацию получено.Автор не разрешает распространение работы без его согласия.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Стрёмная комната

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freaks room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760347) by iwo. 



> Разрешение автора на перевод и публикацию получено.  
> Автор не разрешает распространение работы без его согласия.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/1a/AqQzDEBj_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/85/42/NtC8gJ33_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/27/QLb1KLLb_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/71/HtHNPvNh_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1e/97/kZwzIjRH_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/8d/YmGBmkza_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/35/BsHdrnXX_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/2c/aZGJGk6A_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/5b/1FS5QrE2_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/50/30/Egddnth1_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/f8/zXA7MsRI_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6d/29/JYL2DN8N_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/f1/KRqbeA6C_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cd/cb/PNOBOdBL_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/98/XyFv6BIh_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/35/GIcDs8ET_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9f/67/KwF8Y4Br_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/89/31/yxH3P71n_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/d9/inwYfB4O_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/5f/3cdoZtlC_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/62/ofBHatYS_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/b4/rgUCQaTY_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/85/00/yK279oha_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/f7/gEE3lKAM_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/64/UUeHfYs0_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/ab/UEgQpFJU_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/b0/n8JkkbUE_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/44/zVEKoMgA_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/5d/bEPxngaN_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/b9/VPaIYA7H_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/15/05uluDWX_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/64/T3ORVWIJ_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/36/YKTwuG3X_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/43/MgtXcT4q_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e6/d6/48bfN3SP_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/69/c6/LcEnQ14P_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/73/6c/5IwERC7Z_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/b4/jdMKRSWL_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/72/QnRvA4os_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/42/ZHXvyyoI_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/26/8c/bPHQDnqs_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/8a/24/KrqBZ46t_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/f4/oqwDKXj7_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/c3/g6JTb3Aq_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/6a/b8kGqNm0_o.png)


End file.
